Glossary
Alley An extension of the badminton court by 18 inches on both sides for doubles play. Back Alley The area between the long service line and the back boundary line for doubles. Backcourt The back third of the badminton court, in the area of the back boundary lines. Backhand The stroke used to return shuttles that have been hit to the right of a left-handed player and to the left of a right-handed player. Feint Also known as a Balk. Any deceptive movement that is intentionally distractive or deceptive to the opponent. Base Position Also known as Centre Position. The location in the centre of the badminton court to which a singles player endeavours to return after playing each shot. Baseline The back boundary line at each end of the badminton court, running parallel to the net. Carry Also known as Sling or Throw. An illegal stroke in which the shuttle is caught by the racket and briefly held before being slung during the execution of a stroke. Centre Line A line that runs perpendicular to the net that separates the right and left service courts Clear A shot that is hit deep to the opponents back boundary line. The flat attacking clear is used offensively, whilst the high clear is a defensive shot. Court The area of play, as defined by the outer boundary lines. Doubles A badminton game where a team of 2 players play against another team of 2. Doubles Sideline The side boundary of a doubles court. Drive A low and fast shot that makes a horizontal flight over the badminton net. Drop Shot A shot where the shuttle is hit softly and with skill so that it falls with speed close to the net in the opponent's court Fault A violation of the playing rules, either in receiving, serving or during play. Flick A quick wrist and forearm rotation that changes an apparently soft shot into a faster passing one; thus surprising the opponent by. The flick is primarily used on the serve and at the net. Forecourt The front third of the court, between the short service line and the net. Forehand The stroke used to return a shuttle that has been hit to the left of a left-handed player and to the right of a right-handed player. Game The part of a set that is completed when one side or player has scored enough points to win a single contest. Hairpin Net Shot A shot that is made from below and very close to the net, which causes the shuttle to rise, just clear the net, then drop sharply down the other side. The shot is so-names as the flight of the shuttlecock resembles the shape of a hairpin. Halfcourt Shot A shot that is hit low and to midcourt. The halfcourt shot is used effectively in doubles against the up and back formation. High Clear A defensive shot hit deep into the opponent's court. Kill A fast, downward shot that cannot be returned by the opponent. Let An official stoppage made by the umpire during play to allow a point to be replayed. Long Service Line A line that the serve must not go past. In singles, this is the back boundary line. In doubles, the line runs 2.5 feet inside the back boundary line. Match A series of badminton games to determine a winner. Midcourt The middle third of the court, halfway between the back boundary line and the net. Net Shot A shot that is hit from the forecourt that barely clears the net before landing on the opponent's side. Passing Shot A shot that passes the opposing team or player. Push Shot A gentle shot that is played by pushing the shuttlecock with a little wrist motion, usually from the midcourt or net to the opponent's midcourt. Racquet Also spelled Racket. A piece of equipment used by the badminton player to hit the shuttlecock. Racquets typically weigh about 90 grams (3 oz) and are 68 cm (27 in) in length. They are made from metal alloys (aluminium/steel) or from ceramic, boron or graphite composites and are strung with natural gut or synthetic strings. Rally Exchange of shots while the shuttle is in play that results in a point being scored. Serve Also known as Service. The stroke used to put the shuttlecock into play at the start of each rally. Service Area The area into which a serve must be delivered. This is different for singles and doubles play; the service area in a doubles court is short and wide in comparison to the singles court. Service Court The area in which the server must be positioned in order to serve. It is different for singles and doubles play. In singles matches, players serve in the right hand service court if their score is even (0, 2, 4 etc) or left hand service court if their score is odd (1, 3, 5, etc). In doubles, if the team score is even, then the player on the right hand side service court serves. If the team score is odd, then the player on the left hand side service court serves. Players only switch service court when they have won a point while holding service. Set To extend a game beyond its normal ending score if the score is tied with one point to go. Short Service Line The front line of the service courts 1.98 metres (6.5 feet) from the net, which a serve must reach in order to be legal. Singles A badminton game where one player plays against another player. Shuttlecock Also known as Bird or Shuttle. The official name for the object that the players must hit. Shuttlecocks come in two types: feather (for intermediate and expert players) and plastic (for beginners). Feather shuttles are made of 16 goose feathers attached to a cork base covered with leather; unfortunately, they don't last very long - it's not uncommon for international players to go through 20-30 in one game. Plastic shuttles cost more, but last a lot longer, suiting them well for players starting out. The heavier the shuttlecock, the faster it flies. Feather shuttles exhibit a more consistent flight pattern, and tend to fly faster. Singles Sideline The side boundary of a badminton singles court Smash A hard-hit overhead shot that forces the shuttle sharply downwards into the opponent's court. It is the primary attacking stroke in badminton. Wood Shot A shot that results when the base of the shuttle hits the frame of the racquet. Once illegal, the wood shot was ruled acceptable by the International Badminton Federation in 1963. References * InterBadminton "Glossary of Badminton Terms and Phrases", http://www.interbadminton.co.uk/glossary.html.